Un mélange de toi et moi
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Minerva est enceinte, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute là-dessus. Seulement, même si elle ressent quelque chose pour le père, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Et le sien veut qu'elle "vienne" avec lui dans une guilde clandestine... Le destin s'acharne sur la pauvre jeune fille et ne semble pas en avoir fini avec elle. Que va-t-elle devenir?
1. Chapter 1: Enceinte

Minerva posa sa main sur son ventre. Cette fois-ci, plus de doutes, elle était enceinte. Mais elle ne sortait même pas avec le père! Elle était dans la mouise, pour rester polie. Jusqu'au cou.  
Après le quatrième test de grossesse positif sur quatre, le doute n'avait plus sa place dans l'esprit de la demoiselle. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Mais surtout, que devait-elle faire? Le dire au géniteur de l'enfant, ou le garder secret? Elle avait peur de sa réponse. Il allait la rejeter, l'accuser, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Ou pire encore, la demander en mariage. Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire peur et mal.  
La jeune demoiselle avait décidé de garder l'enfant et rien ne lui ferai changer d'avis. Elle n'ôterai jamais la vie à ce petit être parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. Son bébé vivra, que son père le sache ou non, qu'il l'accepte ou non. C'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre dans cette folle histoire.  
Elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir. Elle enleva son t-shirt et en profita pour regarder son profil dans son miroir. Difficile d'imaginer un petit être se développant à l'intérieur de son ventre: elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, tout du moins physiquement. La petite chose qui grandissait en elle l'avait fait grandir, mûrir en quelques jours seulement. Plus d'alcool, plus de soirées le samedi, plus rien de tout ça. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son bébé. Elle vivait à présent dans le monde des adultes, elle devait au moins ça au petit être qui se cachait sous son nombril.

* * *

Mon prologue de ma fics StiMin

Franchement, je surkiffe ce couple mais y a pas vraiment beaucoup de fictions sur eux (y en a une ou deux sur , je crois)

je trouve ça dommage

bon, ben, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire =)

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs de :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Un matin

Minerva s'était levée tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt, encore une fois. Elle était en train de fignoler sa valise, fourrant à l'intérieur un ou deux livres, ses affaires de toilette et les photos qui l'accompagnaient tout le temps. Il y en avait une de feu sa mère, une de chacune de ses sœurs, une d'elle avec sa meilleur -et sûrement seule- amie, et enfin une de son amour, prise discrètement alors qu'il dormait comme un bébé. En parlant de bébé, comment, et surtout quand, lui annoncer la nouvelle? Pas maintenant, en tout cas, elle n'en avait pas la force. Lorsqu'elle rentrera? Probablement que non, elle repoussera encore. Il lui fallait du courage, et ça, elle n'en possédait pas. Il lui avait d'ailleurs toujours fait défaut. Pas comme sa grande sœur qui, elle, osait tenir tête à leur père, qui osait tenter des choses toutes aussi incroyables que impossibles pour les sortir toutes les trois de la galère. Elle, elle l'aurait depuis longtemps dit au géniteur. Elle n'aurait pas eût peur...  
La brune se regarda dans le miroir, munie de son imposante boite de maquillage. Non pas qu'elle était coquette, mais elle devait cacher toutes ces marques disgracieuses que lui faisait son père, les faire toutes disparaître de son visage. Aux yeux des autres, elle devait être une femme parfaite, sans défauts autres que la cruauté et l'égoïsme, digne représentante de son paternel. Sinon, c'était la douleur. Encore et encore. Elle étala le fond de teint sur ses pommettes. Celui-ci fit disparaître les traces violacées, comme par magie. Lorsqu'elle termina, sa peau avait l'apparence de celle d'un nourrisson. Encore et toujours ce nourrisson. Ce petit être hantait jour après jours ses pensées. Façon de parler, bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait apprit sa grossesse que la veille au soir. Sa main caressa machinalement ce ventre si plat à l'intérieur duquel un petit habitant logeait depuis environ trois semaines. Elle passa à ses yeux. Le crayon, le far, le mascara. Puis les lèvres. Le rouge foncé, couleur de sang. Ensuite, les cheveux. Les tresses, les chignons. C'était sa seule liberté, se choisir une coiffure. Une liberté bien maigre, mais une liberté quand même. Elle enfila sa robe, chaussa les talons que lui avait désigné son paternel, regarda une dernière fois son profil puis attrapa sa valise et sorti de la salle d'eau. Une intrus l'attendait, assise sur son lit.  
-Minerva, sourit la jolie jeune femme.  
-Bonjour, répondit fébrilement la susnommée.  
-Ça ne va pas, poussin? glissa la mage en s'approchant pour poser une main maternelle sur son épaule.  
-Je...  
Que dire? Lui avouer sa grossesse? Ou la rassurer avec un geste, comme à son habitude? Après tout, elle savait tout, elle était sa confidente, elle avait le droit de savoir. Et puis, ça lui ferai du bien de parler un peu.  
-Dis-moi tout, ma caille, roucoula la demoiselle en la serrant contre elle.  
-Je suis...  
Non. Beaucoup trop. C'était beaucoup trop dur à dire.  
-Choupinette, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, dis le moi. Je ne te ferai rien, la rassura son amie, promis.  
La brune laissa tomber son sac et se pressa contre cette présence si réconfortante. La tête enfouie dans le cou de son amie, elle marmonna sa réponse. La jeune femme la serra un peu plus, pour la réconforter.  
-Et "il" sait?  
-Non.  
Puis le silence. Plus un mots, plus un bruit. Rien que elles deux, se serrant dans les bras. La brune laissa d'abord s'échapper une larme solitaire, puis un léger sanglot, et se mit à pleurer, bercée par la jolie femme. Ses doigts agrippaient les vêtements de son amie comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan chaotique de sa vie. Des bruits sourds la tirèrent des bras de sa confidente.  
-Minerva Orland! hurla son paternel à travers le bois massif de la porte du salon. Tu es censée être partie pour ta mission depuis environ dix minutes!  
Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne laisse pas s'échapper un "sale chienne", témoin de son affection pour sa descendante. Elle s'empressa de ramasser sa valise et, essuyant son maquillage dégoulinant, elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et sortit de son appartement, droite comme un i et majestueuse comme un tigre.  
Son amie soupira. La voilà redevenue "Minerva de Sabertooth", la jeune femme cruelle et détestée presque autant qu'elle était crainte, la digne fille du maître.  
De son côté, Sting dormait encore à poings fermés, sans se douter que la jeune brune allait s'en aller en mission, pour sa dernière quête en tant que mage de Sabertooth.

Le blond regarda son réveil. Il était onze heures moins dix. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait évité le seau d'eau froide que lui balançait habituellement son colocataire brun pour le réveiller. Il commençait très bien sa journée. Il se leva, toujours nu, et sortit dans le salon.  
-'Jour tout le monde, lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-Sting-sama, répondit Lector. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin!  
-Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être? sourit-il. J'ai évité le seau d'eau froide de Rogue!  
-Va t'habiller, odieux personnage, grogna le brun dans son fauteuil. Ou je coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme.  
Le blond pâlit et partit en courant se vêtir. Il ne prit la peine que d'enfiler un caleçon et un pantalon de jogging, laissant ses abdominaux à l'air. De toute façon, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, pensait-il. Il sortit prendre un petit déjeuner. Sa tasse de Cappucino dans une main et une tartine de Nutella qui ressemblait plus à du Nutella à la tartine dans l'autre, il alla s'installer, ou plutôt s'affaler, dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. Le lacrimavision diffusait un programme ressemblant dangereusement à Plus Belle La Vie. Ayant une sainte horreur de ces feuilletons, Sting mordit goulûment dans sa tartine en attrapant le journal. Rogue semblait très absorbé par la série, et fut très mécontent que son colocataire fasse du bruit avec le papier.  
-Mais Sting, fais moins de bruit, s'il te plaît! pesta l'homme des ombres. Marco va avouer qu'il a trompé Jennifer avec Cindy! C'est vachement important!  
-Fro le pense aussi, confirma le chat vert. Mais Fro préfère quand même les Télétubbies!  
Le blond soupira. Franchement, ses colocs avaient de ces goûts! Avalant une grande gorgée de son café, il regarda les faits divers, la partie du journal qu'il préférait le plus. Un mort noyé dans le lac derrière la ville, deux filles disparues, des accidents de carrosses magiques, bref, tout pour égayer sa petite journée. N'ayant rien de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la dent, il revint au début du journal pour lire l'article sur les Daïmato Enbù. Encore et toujours le speech sur "mon dieu, c'est formidable, Sabertooth va encore laminer la gueule de ses adversaires, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale vont se battre pour la seconde place et le roi est fantastique, car il organise ce grand événement qui lui permet de s'en mettre plein les "fouilles", comme dirai l'autre..." Tout ça dit d'une façon bien plus jolie, bien sûr. Un éclat de voit le fit sursauter.  
-Encore ton truc à la con, grogna le blond à l'attention de son colocataire.  
Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Marco-Antonio viens de tuer Fabien, pleurnicha-t-il. Quelle enfoiré!  
-Fro pense la même chose! s'exclama la grenouille rose.  
-Ah, ce Marco-Antonio! protesta Lector.  
Sting soupira avant de terminer sa tartine. Si Lector s'y mettait, ils n'était pas sortit de l'auberge...

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre sortit  
Ils sont cours, je sais, mais c'est le début de l'histoire et je n'arrive pas à vraiment bien développer  
Mais les chapitres iront en s'allongeant, au fur et à mesure des parutions  
Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes blablas et je vous laisse continuer la lecture :-)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Rouge à lèvres

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du train, Minerva regardait dans le vague. Elle pensait au petit habitant qui logeait au creux de son ventre et au papa de l'enfant. Elle aurait tellement voulu vivre une vie normale avec eux deux. Mais cela était impossible, pas avec l'homme qui lui servait de père. Il n'accepterai jamais que sa fille ai eut une aventure, qui plus est avec un de ses subordonnés et hors mariage. Il aurait tué Sting, sans aucun doute, et l'aurait torturée pendant plusieurs jours. Une question se fraya sournoisement un chemin parmi les pensées obscures qui l'habitaient. Était-ce vraiment bien de faire naître son enfant dans un monde où Genma pourrait l'atteindre? Ne risquait-elle pas de le condamner à une vie comme la sienne? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Si. Genma ne ferait aucune distinction entre un nourrisson et un adulte. Il pourrait le tuer pour la faire un peu plus souffrir. Il faisait tout pour la faire un peu plus souffrir. Parce qu'il la tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Tout comme il tuerait ce bébé parce qu'il était né sans son accord. Tout comme il haïssait l'humanité toute entière pour lui avoir fait naître une fille non désirée. Le train siffla et ralentit. Une voie féminine hurla le terminus et la brune attrapa ses bagages, puis descendit du véhicule pour aller se trouver un hôtel. Car il faisait déjà presque nuit. Une journée entière dans ce train pour rejoindre le lieu de sa mission. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait de s'éloigner de ce paternel violent et vil. Plus loin il était, mieux ce serait pour son petit. Elle loua une chambre dans une vieille auberge délabrée, seul hôtel dans ce minuscule village, et s'installa pour la nuit. Une fois lavée, changée et repue, elle se glissa sous sa couverture après avoir pour la énième fois regardé son profil dans le miroir. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, fatiguée par la journée. Elle se réveilla courbaturée et moulue par ce sommeil sans rêves. Car, de toute façon, à quoi cela servait, de rêver? Il n'y avait pas la place pour les songes dans sa misérable vie. Son père prenait bien trop de place. Le reste était occupé par son amant et son enfant à venir, ainsi que par sa seule amie, si gentille et compréhensive. Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'exister, coupable de vouloir donner la vie à un être si fragile alors que son géniteur pouvait le faire souffrir, coupable de mentir à ceux qu'elle aimait, d'amour ou d'amitié. Car, non, elle n'avait jamais dit à personne que son père la battait. Sauf à un petit être qui, par une nuit orageuse, était venu quémander un peu de réconfort à sa porte, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que comme la Demoiselle, Minerva de Sabertooth. Cette nuit-là, elle s'était laissée allée dans sa véritable apparence, qu'il était le seul à connaître. Si bien qu'à présent, il l'appelait "maman" dans l'intimité. Lui connaissait tout ses secrets, mais ne les répétait à personne. Parce qu'il avait promit, parce qu'elle lui avait juré que tout cela n'était rien pour elle. Encore un mensonge... À qui ne mentait-elle pas? Bonne question. Tous la pensaient méchante, tous croyaient qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que son père à faire souffrir et à humilier. Mais c'était faux, complètement faux. Elle souffrait de faire du mal, car elle connaissait la douleur. Et mieux que beaucoup semblaient croire.

De son côté, Sting était tranquillement affalé dans le canapé, un café à la main. Lector était assit à côté de lui, et mangeait sa part de pizza calmement. Car, oui, Sting avait eu tellement envie de cuisiner qu'il avait commandé des pizzas. Encore. Et Rogue avait bien sûr protesté et s'était enfuit dans un de ces restaurants diététiques dont le blond ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Qui pouvait bien vouloir payer pour manger de l'herbe? Autant brouter dans son jardin, ça revenait à moins cher. L'horloge annonçant neuf heures, il se leva pour aller se doucher. Rogue n'allait pas tarder à revenir et allait encore lui crier dessus car, il fallait l'avouer, il sentait un peu la sueur. Mais ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il y avait eu du soleil toute la journée, ainsi qu'une forte chaleur. La véranda de la avait d'ailleurs été transformée en serre, et plus personne n'osait y aller de peur de mourir de chaud. Il ouvrit le robinet et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. La sensation de chaleur détendit tout ses muscles, et il soupira d'aise. Un bruit de verrou retentit dans la pièce d'à côté suivit de deux personnes entrant et refermant la porte en bois massif derrière eux. Son ami ainsi que son exceed complètement immature étaient donc rentrés de leur séance de tonsure de pelouse. Il se dépêcha de terminer sa douche, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se coiffait devant le miroir, chose totalement inutile avant d'aller se coucher, lorsqu'il remarqua le rouge à lèvres posé sur le bord du lavabo. Il savait parfaitement à qui il appartenait, il appartenait à son amante la plus régulière. Car, oui, Monsieur Eucliffe avait une amante régulière. Il était vrai que la plupart des filles avec qui il passait la nuit n'étaient que des coups d'un soir, des fans ramenées chez lui pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais il se sentait tellement bien avec cette femme, et pas seulement sexuellement parlant. Elle semblait peu sociable au premier abord, mais sous ses airs de méchante sorcière se cachait une femme en manque d'affection, et cela, il avait su le lire. Et puis, elle était plutôt canon, alors pourquoi se plaindre? Il attrapa le petit tube de maquillage et le glissa dans sa poche, avant de jeter ses vêtements dans la bassine de linge sale. Il sortit en serrant machinalement entre ses doigts le petit objet. Il joua avec, le faisant tourner du bout des doigts. Son colocataire l'attendait, ou plutôt regardait la lacrimavision, avachi dans le canapé. Ce canapé était décidément un bon investissement, au vu du temps qu'ils passaient dedans. Le brun se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un simple signe de tête avant de replonger dans son feuilleton à deux balles. Las de toutes ces séries à l'eau de rose que regardait son faux jumeau, il décida d'aller piquer un somme, histoire de ne pas avoir de valises sous les yeux le lendemain. Car, il ne le savait que trop bien, Rogue était parfaitement capable de rester toute la nuit devant l'écran à pester contre Antonio et à pleurer pour Louisa. Alors autant ne pas le déranger car, comme le disait si bien Orga, "Mets pas les doigts, ça mord ces bêtes-là". Il se plongea donc dans un sommeil sans rêve autre que le visage souriant et heureux de la propriétaire du rouge à lèvres.

_

OhMonDieuJaiFini! J'arrive pas à le croire!  
Oui, je sais, ça m'a prit du temps. Mais je raconte surtout la vie de Minerva, et il fallait que je fasse une partie sur Sting. Du coup, il ne se passe absolument rien, sauf Rogue qui broute de l'herbe et Sting qui fantasme sur une certaine brune dont je pense que tout le monde à deviné qui c'est /#JeParleBienLaFrance/  
Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :-)  
Bon, j'essaye de publier le chapitre quatre dans moins de deux jours, mais ça va être dur, comme l'action commence au chapitre cinq avec les Grands Jeux Magiques (ou Daïmato Enbù, comme dit dans cette fics)

Ensuite, jusqu'au douze, ça ira tout seul, comme c'est déjà écrit. Mais c'est le quatre qui me fait vraiment chier... .  
Enfin bon, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vais... je vais rien faire, en fait...  
Franchement, mes journées sont passionnantes... -_-'''  
Bon, bonne continuation et à plus tard dans un autre article!


End file.
